


Dying is the Day Worth Living For

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles!” he shouted. His hand reaching for him as he made his way over and gripped tight onto his arm. Stiles turned towards him, question screaming in his eyes. “Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Stiles stared at him incredulously. His question interrupted by the battle cry of a man and his sword. It swung landing in between them and they joined forces to both stab him in the chest.  </p>
<p>“I don't think now is the best time!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying is the Day Worth Living For

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and I thought wouldn't this be fun to write.
> 
> So I did. I am pleased with the result. 
> 
> (:

It won't stop raining. 

The battle is fierce, a never-ending cascade of pistols, clanging of swords against swords, screams of the enemy dying around them all. Blood splattered the deck in streams followed by guts and Derek has no regret stabbing an enemy officer in the gut. His scream of pain etched into face as he collapsed to the floor and dies. He's got no time to reflect when the men won't stop coming. Won't stop charging in with bellows and attempts to kill him, kill them all where they stand. 

It's won't stop raining and the battle never ends. 

Derek turns his head squinting through the rain to catch sight of Stiles across the deck. His clothes soaked, his hair laying flat and dripping on his head. He's brutal and beautiful as he fires his pistol at a man. The wound shattering his skull so he dies in the impact and hits the wooden floor with a dull thud. They've come so far. To come from port to the sea against their will. Derek didn't hesitate for one moment to go and find him all those days back. To use their hands that once crafted swords and held delicate silver knifes to murder the enemy and gain their freedom. It's a long journey to come from. 

Marin had been furious at the end and her fury rained down upon them now. 

Derek drove his sword through a man's chest fighting to get over there. Stiles never stopped, his chest heaving as he breathed through the rain and the smell of blood. It was such a heady smell. He was like lightening, quick, fast, deadly, and Derek loved him. In all honesty he had always loved him. To fall in love as a child was a strange thing but Stiles had been the first face he saw after his long fall into the water. Brown eyes, a quizzical and almost fearful look on his face as he stared down at him.

“You're safe, just sleep,” he said softly, a fumbling hand in his hair. 

“Watch over him, he's your charge now,” a strict voice said in the distance. One he had listened to when he saw him through bleary eyes and the boy nodded. 

“Yes, father.”

Stiles kept his promise and so did Derek. To follow the boy who stood over him like an angel from heaven that day. Derek moved with a swiftness, his blade slicing into a man who appeared out of nowhere. His body hit the deck as he fired behind him and watched a man choke on his blood. His eyes rolling backwards to hit the ship and tumble over into the sea. 

“Stiles!” he shouted. His hand reaching for him as he made his way over and gripped tight onto his arm. Stiles turned towards him, question screaming in his eyes. “Will you marry me?”

Stiles stared at him incredulously. His question interrupted by the battle cry of a man and his sword. It swung landing in between them and they joined forces to both stab him in the chest. 

“I don't think now is the best time!” 

“Now may be the only time!” he shouted back. Distracted once again by an officer charging at him. Derek swung hard and fast, his sword ripping through him as they fought side by side. His eyes took in everything around them through the haziness. In the distance, Erica with her long blonde hair soaked while Boyd defended her. Scott was nowhere to be seen but he prayed that he was alive. They were going to need him. 

Stiles was done slitting open the throat of a man who held a pistol to his head. Derek gripped his arm tight dragging him back towards him. 

“I love you.”

Stiles blinked at him baffled, a softness appearing in his eyes as they stared at one another. 

“Die, you -” a voice cried out. Derek turned gripping his pistol and firing at the man running at them. Stiles held his pistol over Derek's shoulder and with his best attempt to keep the powder dry he fired. 

“These won't be any use soon!” he cried, his teeth gritted as he twisted around and fought to the best of his ability. Derek took down his man and turned pulling Stiles toward him yet again. This time he laughed and faced him willingly. 

“I've made my choice. What's yours?”

Stiles looked so baffled and happy that he let it affect him. “Peter!”

Derek blinked in response to that feeling very confused. Stiles tipped his head back and turned shouting towards the man currently smashing an officer's head into the wheel. 

“Marry us!” 

Derek almost collapsed in relief at that. His 'choice' suddenly made sense and he tilted his head into the rain to see Peter looking soaked and flabbergasted. His hand shoved the dead man aside and he twisted to face them still sword fighting.

“I'm a little busy at the moment!”

They didn't have time to argue against that when men appeared out of nowhere and they fought. Derek grunted driving his sword through their backs and turned his head to look at Peter.

“Peter! Now!” 

“Fine then!” Peter shouted, his foot kicking an officer so he squealed in pain and fell overboard. Peter fought, his feet slipping a little on the soaked wooden floors of the deck. Derek kept an eye on him and Stiles the best he could, his sword flinging around to hit metal against metal. Derek ducked an assault aimed for his head and slid on his knees to cut his legs out from under him. It was brutal and he flipped onto his own legs to steady himself. 

His arm caught Stiles around the waist in time, he dragged him towards his chest proudly. Stiles laughed breathlessly, his head tipping back to meet his eyes. Peter stood on display of the whole ship, his feet spread and his smile mocking.

“Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today,” he called out, hand proudly held over his heart. “To blow your brains across my ship, you maggot!” 

Derek frowned at Peter kicking the 'maggot' in the face but didn't hold onto it as he twisted away to throw his sword up. His arm shaking at the force of it and his hand gripped his other knife to slit upwards. Blood soaked his hands but he didn't care charging around the mast to catch Stiles by his wrists. His eyes boring into his as he said the words.

“Stiles Stilinski, do you take me to be your husband?”

“I do,” Stiles shouted, his face beaming and his voice shaky with disbelief and happiness.

“Great,” Derek cried honestly. He ripped away from him to throw his knife hard at the officer bloody and enraged. The knife tore into his chest stopping his heart and he ripped it out twirling away. 

Stiles stood close by his sword held high as it clang against the enemies and he dragged it down to slice off his head. Derek gripped his sword tighter edging towards him while fighting. 

“Derek Hale, do you take me to be your husband,” he cried, his hand gripping his so he pulled him towards him smiling and they swapped positions to kill. “In sickness and in health,” Derek yanked him out of the way of a shot aimed for his head, his back colliding against his chest as they fought two off at once. “With health being the less likely, I mean come on...” 

“I do,” Derek whispered cupping the back of his head to look into his eyes. Stiles smirked darting away to slash and kick his way out of this mess. 

“As Captain, I now pronounce...” Peter called out, his voice cutting off as he fought and cut through a man's spine. Words were not uttered but Derek knew what he meant and he took two men down at once reaching for Stiles. 

“You may kiss...” Peter said, before once again cutting off to somersault off the top deck and almost slice a man into two. Stiles stared at him waiting for the kiss as he leaned in, his hand cupping the back of his neck to lean in and seal their marriage. The battle still raged on around them and the enemy wasn't about to let them do that. He's tugged away to aim his pistol over Stiles' head to fire. He hears behind him Stiles take out a man screaming hysterically. 

It's almost too much to bear and the rain never stops. Never stops soaking them to the bone, the water taking away the blood, the guts, the carnage, everything into the sea below. 

“...You may kiss...” Peter shouted, his voice once again cut off to fire upwards at a man climbing the mast. His intent to slash the flag thwarted. Derek grunts in his effort to kill and Stiles beside him gasping out insults and slurs for the men advancing. 

“Just kiss!” Peter bellowed out to them. His frustration reaching it's max and Derek is more than willing to oblige to that. There is a harshness to everything around them and at any moment he could be cut down and lose the chance he has longed for. He turns spinning out his sword to someone just out of his vision and it clangs against Stiles'. Their breathless, streaked with rain, blood, dirt, and he's never loved and wanted someone more. Stiles steps towards him, his hands gripping the back of his neck to finally kiss him. It's an explosion of warmth he thought he had lost clinging to him. There's a bang from the canons around them hitting it's mark and he hears and feels the debris falling on them. 

It doesn't matter though, not with his lips moving against Stiles. The rain saturating their skin as they hold onto one another and he can taste it on his tongue. The battle, their enemies, the sounds of swords clanging, pistols shooting, canons blowing up everything around them is nothing. Nothing compared to Stiles warm and alive in front of him, his hand gripping tight into his hair as they kissed desperately. His tongue tracing softly against his and his mind explodes with images.

The battle won and a life lived. It would be away from everyone else, a house that belonged to them. Their scars would heal and they would have each other. Derek sees a house by the sea, the sea now belongs to them, and they can't stray far from it. Their lives now in a mellow peace and he can wake up with him beside him. Sunday mornings lying in bed, Stiles' breath warm against his cheek, a staved stomach, but a heart full. The sand warm against his toes as they stand side by side staring out at the sea, a pink shade to Stiles' cheeks as he looks back at him smiling. A kiss, a touch, a caress, a thousand kisses both desperate and passionate or sweet and lingering. Their bodies moving in unison without sin or complaint. Their lives are together and nothing can part them. Not even death which would reach them gradually. In years to come when their bones are tired, their skin stretched and wrinkled to the touch. But even then they would leave this life together, always together. 

“I love you,” Derek whispered against the tremble of his lips. His mind coming back the the vicious present of the battle.

“I love you,” Stiles finally repeated. His lashes wet but his eyes happy as they stared at one another before they would rip apart to fight. Derek couldn't predict the future, he didn't know what would happen at the end of it. Their swords clashing heavily as they fought side by side, husband and husband, together locked in time, present, and future. Peter liked to repeat a phrase he had always ignored but in the end he was right. Dying is the day worth living for and if this was to be his day then he'd go down fighting.


End file.
